Siempre te ame Lily
by Nea Potter
Summary: Un amor imposible. ¿Porque las cosas no pueden ser tan sensillas como antes?
1. Chapter 1

James suspiro.

Tan solo llevaba una semana de vacaciones y era la quinta vez que salía de su dormitorio a media noche solo para verla dormir.

Su hermano siempre se daba cuenta cuando salía, y cuando regresaba al cuarto siempre lo encontraba con la luz prendida y los brazos cruzados, sentado en su cama.

Paso los dedos por el cabello rojo de la chica, logrando que sonriera y murmurara algo.

Suspiro de nuevo, sabiendo que ese era un amor imposible, ella amaba a otro, al mejor amigo de Albus, Scorpius Malfoy.

Escucho unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a un hombre con el pelo negro azabache muy desordenado, con los ojos verde esmeralda y unos anteojos de montura redonda, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Entro al cuarto seguido por lo que parecía una réplica en miniatura de él.

-Emm, Ho- Ho- hola pa-papa -dijo tragando saliva y lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano. - Hola Albus. Yo… yo solo…

Su padre sonrió y dijo en un susurro - Vamos James, no tienes que dar explicaciones - Y luego de ver la mirada asesina que James le mandaba a su hermano añadió - Albus no me dijo nada. Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí James?

El chico le mando una mirada insegura a su padre y luego miro a su hermano, y hablo - Yo… creo que sería mejor hablarlo en privado Papá - dijo para luego mirar a la chica que dormía, ajena a la situación.

Su padre asintió despacio - Claro James, baja a la cocina y hablamos allí. - Luego miro a su hijo menor le dijo en un susurro - Albus, ve a tu habitación, yo te cuento mañana.

Harry y Albus salieron de la habitación, dejando a James solo con la chica.

James miro a la pelirroja una vez más, arrepintiéndose por no tomar la capa. Sabía que no le podría mentir a su padre, era caso perdido, así que se preparo para su muerte.

James se acerco a la oreja de la pelirroja y susurro - Te amo Lily, nunca lo olvides.

Lily se removió en su cama sin dejar de sonreír, mientras James salía del cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

James llego a la cocina y se encontró con su padre sirviendo unos vasos de agua.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y su padre murmuro un hechizo para que no los escucharan.

Harry lo miro con cariño y sonrió - Entonces… ¿Me vas a decir que pasa?

James suspiro, no tenia caso mentirle a su padre. - Amor - murmuro.

Su padre soltó una carcajada y puso tono divertido. - Con que eso es James… Hijo ya vas a entrar a séptimo, Alb a sexto y Lily a quinto… Era lógico que empezarían con esos problemas.

-El problema es que ya tiene novio- dijo James, pensando en Scorpius, el novio de Lily.

-Siempre tienen novio James - dijo su padre algo enojado - tu madre lo tenía.

-Pero ella no era de tu familia - murmuro James, pero su padre logro escucharlo.

-Es Dominique, ¿No? Está saliendo con ese tal Tomas Flawker. -Dijo su padre comprendiendo la situación.

-No, no es Nique - dijo James firme.

Su padre palideció, pronto entendió quien era. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Estaba en cuarto de Lily, y decía que era de su familia, y el novio de Lily era Scorpius Malfoy…

-Es Lily ¿Verdad? - dijo preocupado.

Los ojos de James se llenaron de lágrimas entendiendo que era imposible y asintió.

-James, si tanto la amas díselo, no es imposible si ella te ama.

-Pero papa, ella es mi hermana, todos se opondrían a que algo ocurriera entre nosotros.

-Mira, yo no me opongo, y si hay algo de lo que la familia sabe es sobre amor James, ellos entenderán.

-¿Y qué hay de Scorpius? - dijo el aterrado.

-Si en verdad el la ama la dejara ser feliz.

-Pero se podría pelear con Alb por mi culpa - enterró su cara en sus manos, pensando que esto era una locura.

-Hijo, tranquilízate, no puede ser tan malo salir con una chica.

-No es cualquier chica, es mi hermana - dijo James con preocupación.

Harry se desespero -¡Por Merlín! Con tan baja autoestima es obvio que no vas a llegar a tenerla James.

-¿Pero y si ella no me ama? - dijo James, dando a entender su verdadero problema.

-Tranquilízate y piénsalo James, tienes que decírselo o Scorpius te la quitara - dijo evadiendo la pregunta. - Lucha por ella James, te apoyare en lo que decidas, pero piénsalo.

Después de eso Harry salió de la cocina, dejando a un pelinegro con mucho en que pensar…


	3. Chapter 3

James miro a su hermana desde el marco de la puerta. Eran las seis de la mañana y el ya estaba despierto, decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Decidió bajar y hacer el desayuno, solo para tener algo que hacer.

En el momento en el que James bajaba las gradas una lechuza toco la ventana de Lily. La pelirroja se despertó y la dejo entrar. Una lechuza negra le extendió la pata, que tenía un sobre atado. Lily la desato, le murmuro un gracias y la lechuza salió volando por la ventana.

Lily abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. Agarro un tintero y pluma de su escritorio y garabateo algo. Se acerco a la ventana y chiflo. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve entro volando.

-Llévale esto a Scor Hedwig - le murmuro mientras le daba la carta.

La lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en un dedo y salió volando.

Abrió el sobre sonriente y leyó rápidamente la carta. Su sonrisa se volvió más grande cuando termino de leer, dejo la carta sobre su escritorio, hizo su cama y se coloco una poción alisadora en el pelo. Luego se vistió con un vestido verde esmeralda, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, unas zapatillas negras y una túnica roja, terminando de arreglarse más o menos a las ocho.

En ese preciso instante Alb, Ginny y Harry se despertaron, al sentir el olor a tocino frito.

Lily salió de su cuarto, decidida a despertar a sus padres. Pero se encontró con ambos despiertos bajando las gradas y Albus con cara somnolienta tras ellos, y el olor a tocino frito inundaba el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa Alb? -Pregunto la pelirroja extrañada al encontrarse a todos despiertos a esas horas un sábado.

-Tocino -Respondió simplemente su hermano, aunque Lily entendió a la perfección que el olor los había despertado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano mayor no estaba despierto.

-Normal, con el sueño tan pesado que tiene -pensó- pero si él vive para comer… Es imposible que no esté despierto con el olor a tocino que hay.

-¿Y James? -Pregunto Albus a sus padres, a lo que su madre se encogió de hombros mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba como "vago".

-Seguramente dormido -dijo su padre sin preocuparse mucho.

Todos llegaron al comedor, encontrándose con que el desayuno estaba servido. Había pan, queso, frijol, jugo de calabaza, tocino frito, huevos…

-¡Buenos días! -dijo James alegremente. -¡Ya era hora de que despertaran! El desayuno estaba listo desde hace media hora.

-¿Tu hi-hici-hiciste to-todo esto? -pregunto Ginny a James.

-Pues si -dijo James como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.- ¿No van a comer?

Todos, a excepción de Lily, se sentaron.

-¿Tu no vas a comer Lily? -pregunto James extrañado, y un poco dolido, dado que había echo el desayuno para ella.

-Emm, no creo James… Perdón -dijo la chica más roja que su cabello.

-¿Por qué no cariño? -pregunto su padre, sabiendo que el desayuno era para alguien en especial.

-Scor me invito a desayunar papá - dijo Lily, lamentando no poder quedarse. -¿Puedo ir?

Harry miro en forma de disculpa a James, algo de lo que Ginny se dio cuenta, y asintió antes de mirar a su esposa - ¿Tu qué dices cariño? -Ginny solo asintió.

Lily sonrió y se despidió de sus padres y Albus. Intento despedirse de James, pero el solo miraba con tristeza el plato, y solo le murmuro un adiós.

Albus miro curioso a James, pensando que eso confirmaba sus sospechas. ¿Cómo era que no lo había visto? Todo el tiempo lo miraba mal, aparecía a la mitad de la noche en el cuarto de Lily (intentando asesinarla probablemente) Se pasaba horas en la habitación escribiendo algo en un pergamino, cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie lo molestara, y cuando terminaba salía del cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos, murmurando algo incomprensible y salía a volar. Era claro como el agua, James era gay. Y claramente el que le gustaba era Scorpius, su mejor amigo. Y eso explicaba que James no se hubiera despedido de Lily, celoso de que su hermanita tuviera a su amor como novio, y se lo restregara en la cara. Y por eso el desayuno, su amor era tan fuerte que quería envenenar a su propia hermana.

Albus sonrió. El macho, el arrogante, el rompecorazones y mujeriego de su hermano era gay. Irónico.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily agarro un poco de polvos flu, le dijo a su madre que regresaría para almorzar y los tiro a la chimenea, mientras gritaba "¡La mansión Malfoy!". Una llamarada de fuego verde se elevó en la chimenea, mientras Lily se metía en él. El fuego desapareció y Lily también.

Lily apareció en la sala de una lujosa mansión. No erra en absoluto como su padre decía que era cuando tenía 17, en cambio era acogedora. Los sillones de cuero negro estaban frente a una chimenea blanca, las cortinas verde oscuro habían sido remplazadas por unas verde limón, que estaban frente a una ventana gigante, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared, dejando a la vista un hermoso jardín.

Una foto estaba sobre una repisa. La imagen mostraba a una familia en día de picnic, y todos sonreían y saludaban con la mano. Un cuadro de unas flores amarillas estaba en la pared, y unas plantas artificiales decoraban las esquinas.

Una mujer de unos 40 años se levantó de un sillón. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en moño, un vestido lila, unos zapatos de tacón corrido negros y sobre eso una capa negra. Un collar de diamantes adornaba su cuello y sus ojos cafés eran resaltados por sus pendientes.

-Tú debes de ser Lily ¿Me equivoco? - dijo la mujer sonriente.

-La misma-dijo Lily y sonrió.

-Scorpius nos a hablado mucho de ti - dijo, y río- soy Astoria Malfoy, encantada.

-El placer es mío.

Un hombre rubio, con el pelo corto y algo canoso, más o menos de la edad de Astoria se levantó del sofá, con El Profeta en sus manos. Tenía una camisa formal blanca de manga larga, una corbata verde y un pantalón de vestir negro. Tenía unos zapatos formales con punta y un reloj de cuero adornaba su muñeca.

-Lily -dijo el hombre sonriente- un placer conocerte. Soy Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius.

-Encantada señor-dijo Lily educadamente.

-El placer es mío-dijo con una sonrisa, y agarro su varita del sillón, murmuro algo y un hurón plateado salió de la punta de esta.

-Vamos toma asiento- dijo la castaña sonriente. -Dime, ¿Tu padre sigue siendo jefe del departamento de aurores?

La pelirroja asintió mientras un chico rubio entraba en la sala. Su pelo estaba desordenado, sus ojos eran grises y vestía como su padre, una camisa blanca, zapatos formales y pantalón negro, con la diferencia de que los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados.

-¡Lily!-dijo el chico sonriente y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo-¿Te gustan los picnics?


	5. Chapter 5

James se sirvió un poco de todo lo que había cocinado y empezó a comer sumido en sus pensamientos. Albus, mientras tanto, miraba a James con una sonrisa burlona y aires de sospecha, lo que causaba que Harry y Ginny miraran a sus hijos incrédulos y sorprendidos, dado que James jamás estaba tan callado, y Albus... El jamás miraba de esa manera a su hermano.

-Bueno, ¿Alguien me explica porque tan callados? - pregunto Harry.

- Nada papá - respondió Albus y empezó a comer.

- Jlamble - respondió James con la boca llena y sin apartar la mirada del plato - No glabia que glocinal cangara tanglo.

Albus, al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus padres, rodo los ojos y tradujo las palabras de su hermano - Dijo que tiene hambre y que no sabía que cocinar cansara tanto.

James subió la mirada y asintió, ya sin comida en la boca - Exacto.

La comida transcurrió normalmente, con las típicas bromas de James, al que Albus miraba sospechosamente de vez en cuando, los comentarios de Harry sobre los ex mortifagos locos que aun proclamaban ser hijos de Voldemort, y los comentarios de Ginny sobre el Quidditch.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo interesante hoy? - pregunto distraídamente James mientras Ginny llevaba los platos de todos a la cocina.

-No creo - respondió su madre, moviendo la varita para que los platos se lavaran solos.

-¿Podemos ir al centro comercial Muggle? - pregunto James rápidamente.

- O al Callejón Diagon - dijo rápidamente Albus - Creo que el Tío Ron, la Tía Hermione, Hugo y Rose van a ir.

-Bueno… - dijo Harry pensativo.

-Vamos al Callejón Diagon y luego vamos al centro comercial - dijo Ginny rodando los ojos - ¿Felices?

Los dos chicos asintieron y la familia se fue a poner ropa Muggle.

Harry salió de la chimenea en El Caldero Chorreante y saco las gafas de su pantalón, se las coloco y se sacudió, mientras Albus salía tras él.

-Una suerte que no haya salido miope como tú o James ¿No papá? - dijo el ojiverde, mientras reía al ver a su padre hacerle un reparo a las gafas.

-Maldita Sea - escucharon los dos Potter tras ellos.

James salía de la chimenea con las gafas rotas en la mano. Harry lo ayudo a salir mientras el chico hacia un reparo a sus gafas.

-_Fregotego - _murmuro una mujer tras ellos, y en un segundo todos estaban limpios.

-¿A Gringotts? - pregunto Harry, a lo que todos asintieron.

Poco después la familia salía del famoso banco, cada uno con una pequeña bolsa en mano.

-Bueno, ¿Cada uno tiene su dinero? - pregunto Ginny.

-Si mamá - respondieron los dos hijos al unisonó.

-Bueno, les enviare un patronus en una hora para ver donde nos reunimos. No se gasten todo su dinero ¿Está bien? - los chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo, cada uno a quien-sabe-donde.

James empezó a caminar a _Flourish and blotts_cuando recordó que no habían avisado a Lily sobre la visita. El chico saco su varita y conjuro su patronus, un fénix plateado.

-Ve y dile a Lilian Luna Potter mi mensaje - dijo solemnemente al patronus - Lily, estamos en el callejón Diagon, búscame en la tienda de Quidditch cuando vengas.

El patronus se alejo de James, a dar su mensaje, y el ojicastaño decidió entrar a la librería, en busca de un regalo a su amada.

James salía minutos después de la famosa librería, con una bolsa en mano y un gran recorrido que hacer. Paso por una Joyeria, por Sortilegios Weasly, por Honeydukes (El cual habían abierto en el callejón hacia un par de años) y por un sinfín de lugares más. Media hora después de haberse despedido de su familia salía de un establecimiento donde vendían plumas, pergaminos y tinta para dirigirse a _Florean Fortescue_, con muchísimas bolsas en la mano.

Ya en _Florean Fortescue_, con un helado de menta y chocolate en mano, empezó a sacar cosas de las bolsas, hasta lograr tener un collar y un anillo de la joyería, una pluma, tinta y pergamino, dulces de Honeydukes, un par de libros, y una cesta decorada con dorado y rojo. Metió todo en la cesta, hasta el punto de estar satisfecho con su trabajo, escribió una carta, la sello y la metió con las demás cosas. Garabateo algo más sobre un pedazo de pergamino y lo pego mágicamente a la cesta.

-De James para Lily - murmuro, leyendo lo que estaba escrito sobre la caja - _Reduccio_- murmuro, hasta que la cesta se volvió del tamaño de un limón.

Agarro la cesta y la metió en una bolsa con cosas de Sortilegios Weasly y Gambol & Japes y se encamino a la tienda de Quidditch.

Después de que el ojicastaño hubiera contemplado una escoba último modelo durante cinco minutos una chica pelirroja entraba en el local muy sonriente.

-¡James! - dijo la chico y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Lily! ¿Cómo te fue con Scor? - respondió el moreno, abrazándola cariñosamente.

- Emm… Bien - murmuro la chica.

-¿Qué paso?

-Yo… yo… corte con Scor - hizo una mueca.

-¿Po-Porque? - pregunto James estupefacto, mientras una llama de esperanza se encendía en su interior.

-Porque - dijo Lily - nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos el uno para el otro, el… yo… A ambos nos gustaba alguien más.

James sonrío, mientras un patronus con forma de caballo galopaba hacia ellos.

-Caldero Chorreante - dijo simplemente, y luego se desvaneció.

-¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Lily.

- Mama quiere que nos reunamos con ella en el caldero chorreante, vamos a ir al centro comercial Muggle.

- Emm… James, yo no tengo ropa Muggle - dijo la chica señalándose.

-Vamos, mamá sabrá que hacer.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron al Caldero Chorreante.

-¡Mama! - Grito Lily cuando la vieron, y salió corriendo junto a ella.

-¡Lily! ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? - pregunto, recordando que nunca había enviado un patronus a su hija.

-James - respondió la pelirroja sonriente.

-¡O no! - dijo Ginny preocupada. - ¡No podemos ir al centro comercial si no tienes ropa Muggle!

- Podemos transformar algo en ropa Muggle y que se cambie - sugirió Harry.

Un par de minutos después Lily salía del baño, con ropa Muggle y lo que llevo a la mansión Malfoy doblado cuidadosamente bajo el brazo.

-¿Listos? - pregunto Ginny. - Nos apareceremos en un callejón Muggle cerca del centro comercial.

- Emm… ¿Dónde es eso? - pregunto Harry.

- Yo sé donde es - dijo James - puedo ir con Lily y que Alb y papá se vayan contigo mamá.

Ginny asintió, mientras Harry y ella se daban las manos, y Albus se agarraba al brazo de su padre.

-¿Vamos? - pregunto James a la pelirroja, a lo que esta solo asintió y lo abrazo.

Ambos se aparecieron en un callejón Muggle, con sus padres y un ojiverde cerca de ellos.

-Tomen - dijo Harry a sus hijos, extendiéndoles un poco de dinero Muggle a cada uno.

- Vamos, nos juntaremos en la cafetería del centro comercial en una hora ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Ginny, a lo que todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

Una vez ahí James camino a una tienda de flores, donde compro unos tulipanes azules, luego fue a una tienda de tarjetas, a buscar la última parte de su regalo.

-¿Busca algo en especial? - pregunto una señorita al moreno cuando entro a la tienda.

La chica no tendría más de quince años, vestía una camisa blanca con el logo de la tienda bordado y unos pantalones negros. Tenía el pelo castaño ondulado hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran grises.

-Emm… ¿Tendrá algunos peluches? - pregunto sonrojándose.

- Claro, sígame - dijo la señorita al moreno - ¿Un regalo para su novia? - pregunto sonriente mientras caminaban, a lo que el moreno asintió.

- Algo así… Más bien… A la chica que me gusta - dijo sonriendo.

-Lo supuse, aquí están, por cierto, me llamo Miranda, pero dime Mandy - dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Soy James - dijo el moreno - ¿Tienes por casualidad una cierva?

- Emm… déjame ver… Tienes suerte James, aquí hay una. - dijo Mandy agarrando un peluche, con la forma de una cierva. - ¿Su animal favorito?

-Si… - dijo James - o más bien su patronus - murmuró.

- ¿Te lo empaco? - pregunto, mientras caminaba al mostrador.

-No gracias.

James pagó y salió de ahí, camino al baño. Una vez dentro saco la varita, agrando la cesta y metió el peluche. Luego volvió a reducir el tamaño de la cesta y la guardo junto a la varita.

James empezó a caminar hacia la heladería del lugar, pensando en si tendrían helado de chocolate y menta cuando choco contra alguien.

-Lo siento - dijo James incorporándose.

-No, yo fui la que no vio por donde… ¿James? - dijo la pelirroja aliviada.

-¿Lily? - Dijo James - ¿A dónde vas?

-No sé - la pelirroja rio.

- ¿Vienes conmigo a la heladería?

La pelirroja asintió y los dos chicos se encaminaron a la heladería.

-Uno de chocolate y menta y otro de... - Dijo James.

- Vainilla y chocolate, por favor.

Los dos chicos pagaron y empezaron a caminar a la cafetería, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.


End file.
